Mortal Kombat Zero
by Omega108
Summary: Zero, a boy with a past he rather forget. Now part of the Mortal kombat tournament. Can he survive the brutal fights, can he survive the hot women without getting a hard on? Find out in this story of gore, comedy, love, and adventure with Zero as he fight his way too Shao kahn. Sexual situations. OC/Harem. Strong carefree Zero.
1. Enter Zero Motherfuckers!

**Hey, how's it going. I really hope you enjoy this story. By the way, I made this story purely for fun. Don't worry, there won't be anything random...much. But I will tell you it goes with the MK 9 game story but with my own twist. Like a harem, and my OC. Also, while I was reading Zeta's story I had too agree with the death count and the story was okay, just not the best ending(If anyone else liked it, thats fine. It was okay). And no Zeta warrior, this is not base off yours, this is all mine with some hilarity from my OC Zero. Ok, enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think, onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter one:Enter Zero motherfuckers!**

**(Dreamscape)**

_**"Mommy."**_

_A little boy was running through a burned building, trying too find his mother. _

_"Mommy, where are you?"The boy screamed, trying too get a response. The boy jumped away from a fallen column. He jumped out of the way too run into __something. He looked up too see man, he was build like a mountain and had blood red eyes._

_**"So this is a boy of legend. How pitiful, DIE!"**The man said raising his fist. __Then a yellow ball of light struck the man in the back. The man turned too see a woman._

_"You will not hurt my son!"The woman yelled, the boy looked at her._

_"Mommy."The boy said as the woman looked at him._

_"Zero, run now!"The woman said, the boy looked at her before running. He kept running before her heard his mother scream._

_"Mommy!"The boy yelled before running back there. He turned around the corner __too see the unspeakable._

_"MOMMY!"_

(New York)

Zero woke up too the bus stopping. He wish he didn't have that dream sometimes. The teen had silver hair, ocean blue eyes, he stood at 6'5. He wore a red jacket, blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a cap, it was a bit dirty though. Zero stood up and took his bag and left the bus. Zero walked around a building. A woman walked past Zero, he looked out of the corner of his eye her ass, nice and plump. He smiled before walking.

"I wonder what jobs I can get here."Zero thought as he walked through the street.

**SWOOSH!(Or some shit!)**

Zero stopped in mid track too see a light in an alley. Now any normal person would walk away saying'It was probably nothing or some bullshit.' But not a lot of people are normal. So Zero walked into the alley way too see a portal.

The reason he knew it was a portal was because its swirly, its man size, and it has an opening, clearly it was a portal. That or a new thing people traveled by. That thought was ended when two figures walked out. They both had the same body type only one had a shirt. Both had the ugliest faces Zero has seen. Both had weird pointy ears, small eyes, light brown skin, and their mouth's had giant teeth.

"Holy shit! Aliens!"Zero yelled out, getting the creatures attention."Oh shit, me and my big mouth."Zero said, one of the creatures walked over too him but was stopped by the other one.

**"Get back too the Shao Kahn. I will deal with this."**The creature said, the other one nodded and headed back in, the creature looking at Zero as giant swords came out of his knuckles. Zero gulped.

"Hey, is there someway we can talk about this?"Zero asked, the creature roared before getting into a battle stance."Guess not."

**ROUND ONE, FIGHT!**

"What the hell was that? Who just said-Woah"

Zero ducked from a swing from the creatures blade. The creature then kicked Zero in the stomach. Zero pushed the pain away as he punched the creature in the chest. He dodged its blades and jumped in the air spinning until flexing his leg out, kicking the creature. The creature grabbed Zero's leg before swinging him around. Zero screamed as the creature swung him into the ground before lifting him up and throwing Zero into a wall.

**WINNER BARAKA! ROUND 2, FIGHT!**

"So that thing has name. Now thats a name only a mother could love."Zero said standing up, the creature laughed at him.

**"Foolish human, you cannot defeat me!"**Baraka snarled, Zero chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, but I rather not have my brain eaten today, so."Zero said, electricity started surrounding his arms and his eyes became full white as electricity came from it. Zero took his cap off and set on a trach can. He looked at Baraka.

**"Let's dance you ugly mother fucker."**Zero said, he charged at Baraka. Baraka slashed at Zero but Zero dodged and punched Baraka, his electricity adding more pain. Zero then ducked from another swing and punched Baraka. He then grabbed Baraka's head and connected it with his knee**(Imagine the slowmo attack where it shows the body breaking, which did not go by Zero.)**. Zero then kicked Baraka in the stomach, causing Baraka too kneel. Zero then lifted his arm above Baraka before slamming it down as well as lifting his knee up, both doing a lot of damage too Baraka's face.

**WINNER ZERO! FINAL ROUND, FIGHT!**

"Okay seriously, is no one else hearing this. And a second thing, how come I saw your insides when I knee and kicked in the head?"Zero asked, not caring if Baraka was charging at him at the last second.

"Oh shit!"Zerto ducked from a swing and kicked Baraka. Baraka slashed at Zero, he dodged just in time but got a slash on his shirt.

"Oh come on, that was my favorite shirt! And my last one!"Zero said, ducking a slash from Baraka, he uppercutted Baraka and then started punching Baraka. Litterally, Zero was punching him the entire time, he just kept punching and punching and you know the drill. Zero then threw both fist at Baraka, creating a shockwave and causing him too go flying. Baraka got back up but was a bit woozy.

**FINISH HIM!**

"Okay normally I wouldn't listen too voices in my head. But I probably should."Zero said, his fist started glowing, he charged at Baraka throwing his punch. The punch created a shockwave that not only threw Baraka into the portal, but Zero into a brick wall. Zero groaned in pain as he felt like he broke something. He opened his eyes too see the portal close and smiled.

"Well at least I don't have too see aliens again."Zero thought, he pried himself from the wall and picked up his stuff. He put his cap back on before walking away, until something hit him.

"Why didn't anyone see or hear this?" Seriously I was just fighting a monster and no decided 'Oh no, I should go help this boy. Or I could keep walking.' Yeah, thats how it is for me at least but no, if its a fucking burglar. Let's all go chasing after that guy."Zero said, quite annoyed now. He was unaware he was being watched. From afar a man was watching him. Or more like Raiden, the thunder god.

"Interesting,he could be a valuable warrior."Raiden thought, in a flash of lighting he was gone.

**(Unknown)(but you probably already know about it.)**

The creature Baraka was kneeling before someone, cowarding in fear of his master.

**"Forgive me my lord?"**Baraka asked.

**"There is no forgivness, you lost too a mortal a mere boy at that."**The man said.

**"But my lord, it was no ordinary boy, he had powers."**Baraka said.

**"Powers?"**

**"Yes, he could manipulate lighting too his will."**Baraka said, the man was in deep thought now. He turned too a man on his left.

**"Quan chi."**

A figure stepped next to the man.

"My lord?"

**"I want you too find this boy, and bring him too me. If he can defeat Baraka."**Gesturing too Baraka. **"Then truly this is a warrior for my tournament."**The man said, Quan chi nodded and left. Baraka left as well, leaving him too his thought.

**"Lighting, where have I seen someone with that power. It's not Raiden's, I would sense it. But who?"**The man thought, he sat deeper in his throne as he tried thinking who Zero was.

**(With Zero)**

Zero was walking in the park.

"What a beautiful day in the park. I sure hope nothing strange happens and that cloud is getting closer."Zero said out of the blue. Indeed a cloud was getting closer, two too be exact. One looked more like and ash cloud. While the other was a thunder cloud. And they were both getting closer, that only met one thing too Zero.

"Well, if this is how I die, two clouds attack me. I always thought I die from so much sex. But this is how I go out. Then I'm gonna go out like man."Zero said, taking out some weed, and a lighter."Or like a drug addict."And no, Zero is not a drug addict. He just want too do it once and if his death came now, so be it. No, he is not a fatalist either. He just lazy thats all. He was lighting his weed when the clouds stopped. The ash cloud started forming something on the ground as several people came out in a puff of smoke. The thunder cloud came second, a half a dozen bolts of lighting struck, causing several people too appear. Okay more like three for each. They all looked around too find their target which was surprise mother fuckers, it was Zero, and he was currently about too start smoking when he noticed the people watching him. It was all awkward silence for everybody. Zero tossed his lighter and weed away and stretched out his arms.

"Ah man, I wonder where that pot came from. I'm totally not a drug addict stay in school kids."Zero said, laughing nervously and confusing the people.

He saw a man walked towards him, this guy had really white skin, so either he got bleached, or he was just born this way. He had several strange marking in his body. And he had a goatee, scary. Too Zero he looked almost like a ripoff Kratos. He looked on his left too see another man walked towards him. He wore a straw, and really white eyes, Zero thought he was blind but apparently he know where he's going.

"So people who are blind are liers!"Zero said out loud, confusing everyone.

The pale man cleared his throat.

"Greetings mortal, I am Quan chi. And-"

"Quan chi, what are you doing here? Shao kahn cannot invade until he has won the tournament!"The straw hat said, getting in front of Quan chi.

"And he is not Raiden, we are just gathering warriors."Quan chi said, he turned away from Raiden and turned back too Zero. "I am here too gather warriors for my master. And you seem too have caught his attention, so what say you?"Quan chi asked, Zero just stared at him, or more like behind him. The two people that accompied Quan chi were woman, both really hot and had very revealing outfits.

One had light skin and wore a blue like clothes that hugged her skin, it showed off her well tone body. She had black hair in a pony tail as a cloth was around her neck. The woman next too her had darker skin, she wore a green cloth that hugged her body, and a very revealing outfit, and a cloth like mask.

"Holy shit! Those woman are fucking hot!"Zero thought too himself, he tried not too look down considering they had very big boobs. He looked up too see them staring right at him. He was like a deer being watched, so he did the next best thing; He had the goofiest smile and waved at them. Quan chi was confused until he turned around and turned back too Zero."What is your answer?" Zero looked back at Quan chi.

"Okay, what do you want me for again?"Zero asked, QUan chi eye twitched abit.

"My master wants warriors too compete for the Mortal kombat."Quan chi said.

"The what?"

"The Mortal kombat is a tournament where warriors fight for the survival of the Earthrealm."Quan chi said.

"The what realm?"Zero asked, the straw hat man stood next too him.

"The Earthrealm, where we stand right now."Raiden said.

"Oh okay, what's your story?"Zero asked, Raiden cleared his throat.

"My name is Raiden, the thunder god. I am here too gather warriors too defend the Earthrealm from Shao kahn, he pla-"

"Shao who?"

"Shao kahn, the ruler of Outworld, if he wins the tournament, then your world will be absorbed by him."Raiden said.

"Wait, your a god. Why don't you use your god powers?"Zero asked.

"Because if I do, it is violation of the rules of Mortal kombat, this was set by the elder gods."Raiden said.

"Wait, then why don't they do it then. If they truly are powerful. Then they can just bitch slap this Shao kahn guy and it will all be over."Zero said.

"They won't because they set this rule. That is why this tournament was made and that is why I am gathering warriors."Raiden said, showing like two people. One was male and had a suit on and looked like movie star he had seen somewhere. The other was different, it was a woman, she had a green vest showing some cleavage. She had black pants and combat boots and from the dog tags around her neck she was obviously military.

"If that is military standard. Then I'm joining the fucking army."Zero thought. He then looked at the guy.

"Say, aren't you Johnny cash the movie star?"Zero asked.

"Why yes I am, you want an autograph?"Johnny asked.

"Yeah no. I'm not a good fan of your movies, there not even half good."Zero said, Johnny's mouth hanged open while the woman covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. He then noticed that she and both woman were staring at him, and he couldn't help but stare at their breast, considering they are huge. One thing was going in his mind right now: "Do not get a boner! Do not get a boner! Do not get a boner Do no-Ah dammit!"Zero thought. He looked at Raiden and then at Quan chi.

"I need to think for a moment."Zero said, turning his back to them.

"Think about it? We don't have time for this, which side do you choose?"Quan chi said, getting slightly angry.

"It will just take a moment."Zero said, he then started whispering too his self.

"Okay, either I can go with the lazy god."Raiden's eye twitched."The lame movie star." "Hey!" "And the hot military girl." Sonya had a little bit of pink. "Or I could go with the rip-off Kratos." Quan chi glared at him. "And his two sexy ladies." The two girls looked at each other. Zero turned back too them with his answer.: "Okay, let's destroy the Earthrealm."Zero said, surprising Quan chi's group and shocking Raiden's.

"What?"Raiden said, confused.

"Really?"Quan chi asked.

"Yeah, I mean I was born here. Raised and feed but yeah, I abandon it so it can be destroyed."Zero said, with no hint of sarcasm.

"That is good, Shao kahn needs a worthy warrior."Quan chi said, smiling in victory.

"Alright, but before we go. I have a question."Zero said.

"And that is?"

"You ever heard of sarcasm?"Zero asked.

"Of course."Quan chi said.

"You ever heard someone use it?"Zero asked.

"Yes."

"Apparently not because I'm using it on you you dumb fuck!"Zero said, grinning at Quan chi.

"What?"

"Ha, you think I'm going too abandon my home, the place I was born, the place who have hot military woman. Granted those two behind you are hot as hell, and I here thats pretty hot. And please, go tell your master Shao kahn too go fuck himself!."Zero said, giving Quan chi the bird.

"Wait, so you will join us?"Raiden asked.

"Hell yeah, by the way why me? I mean you have the military lady."Zero said/asked.

"Because I saw you fighting Baraka."

"Who?"

"Baraka, the Tarkata that you fought."Raiden said.

"Wait, you mean the alien?"Zero asked, confusing Raiden.

"Um, I guess."Raiden said.

"Wait, did you hear voices?"Zero asked.

"The voices?"Raiden asked.

"Yeah, the one that said 'Round one, fight!'. It said I was the victor and I had too finish him."Zero said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember there being voices."Raiden said.

"Wait, you were also watching me?"Zero asked.

"Yes."

Zero put his hand too his mouth as he started coughing.

"*Cough*Pedophile!*Cough*."Zero said, before smiling at Raiden.

"I assure you I am not a pedophile."Raiden said, glaring at Zero.

"Whatever, so where are we going?"Zero asked.

"We will be going too the temple where the tournament will take place.

Please, this way."Raiden said, walking towards the thunder cloud. Zero looked at the military woman.

"Zero, pleasure too meet you."Zero said.

"Sonya, Sonya blade."The woman Sonya said.

"Shall we leave?"Raiden asked.

"Sure thing, lead the way lighting man."Zero said, walking too the cloud. Huffing in annoyance, Raiden raised a hand, and in a flash of lighting, all four of the group were gone.

* * *

**And done, I know it wasn't the best fight but don't worry. I make them even better. Yes, he beat Baraka, and no, that doesn't make him a fucking Gary stu, just because he beat Baraka, doesn't make him a god. Zero just doesn't quit. Now, he will lose some fights here and there and win some here and there. But at the moment, he just beat Baraka. Now I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, like Zero's awkwardness, pervted side, and being a smartass. Now don't be afraid too review, and please don't tell me Quan chi doesn't look like a rip off Kratos, or Kratos could actually be a rip off Quan chi. Now I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Zero's harem:**

**Mileena**

**Jade**

**Sonya Blade**

**Sheeva**

**Skarlet**

**Frost**

**Kitana(I'm still thinking)**

**And Tanya(Why, she looks hot, nuff said.) And anyone else that people could give me that seem worthy.**

**Okay, it will take some time too write another chapter, but I hope you enjoyed this one and I will get another chapter done as soon as I can. Don't be afraid too review, Omega108 out!**


	2. Enter the tournament

**Hey everybody Omega here. Sorry for the long delay, I was writing my other chapters and I apologize. Again, I will admit the fight's in this will be short I apologize and you will see soon. So until then, read and please review, now onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter two: Let the tournament begin.**

**(Unknown)**

A thunder cloud appeared above a temple as lighting struck the ground, dropping off Raiden, Sonya, Johnny, and Zero. Zero looked around too see himself in some temple.

"Where are we?"Zero asked.

"This is where the tournament will take place."Raiden said, Zero looked around before bumping into someone.

"Oh, sorry I di-Woah!"Zero said, looking at the person. The person was a female, with a icy aura around her. She wore a black skin tight suit with a blue armor on top of it, had spiky white hair, and deep blue eyes like Zero's. He couldn't help but blush, even though she wore a mask that covered her mouth, she still looked hot.

"It is alright, you are new here I'm guessing?"The woman said.

"Yep, names Zero hotstuff. And yours?"Zero asked.

"Frost, apprentice too Sub-zero."The woman frost said.

"I don't who Sub-zero is, but it sounds cool...get it?"Zero said.

"I suppose, it is time for me too go. It was nice meeting you strange one."Frost said, she walked away.

"Strange one?"Zero asked.

"Lord Raiden."

Zero turned too see a guy, he looked japanese with a red bandan, and a black robe. The man walked up too Raiden and bowed too hi, Raiden did the same. Zero, curious walked up too them.

"Zero, this is Liu kang, one of my warriors."Raiden said.

"Sup Jackie chan."Zero said, grinning.

"Hello, I am Liu kang, I represent the Shaolins. What do you represent?"Liu kang asked.

"Uh...The voices in my head."Zero said.

"Voices?"

"Yeah, there was this big booming voice that would say 'ROUND ONE, FIGHT!' and all that jazz."Zero said.

"Okay, so you are also the one that defeated Baraka."Liu kang said.

"If you were watching me too, then you are pedophile just like lighting man over there."Zero said, Liu kang glared at Zero.

"You should be more respectful too lord Raiden, he is defender of the Earthrealm and the God of Thunder."Liu kang said.

"What a great god. He decided too hold a tournament instead of kill him but no! A tournament sounds way better."Zero said, he turned and walked away. Raiden sighed before walking towards a garden like place. It had a carpet on the ground with seats behind it while a throne was behind it. Warriors in robes walked into the seats and sat down while Zero looked around. He notice a bunch of warriors were separated.

On his right there was man with black suit with blue armor on it, he had a black helmet with a blue mask and you could see his breath. Next too him was a man with black skin, long hail in a ponytail, he wore a black and yellow robe with a emblem on his right chest. It was circle with a upside down triangle, at each end was three symbols. The man next too him had white skin with raven hair and in a ponytail. He had black and red cloth on and a red and silver gauntlet on his right hand. He also had the same symbol on his right chest but it was metal and holding the cloth. And next too him was...Frost! Frost stood next too the man in blue.

"That must be that Sub-zero guy she was talking about."Zero thought he looked too his right and saw that Quan chi guy. There was a man next too him. He wore yellow with black armor. The man had twin katana's on his back as well, he wore a golden mask, and he had white eyes. Zero thought that guy looked cool. He looked up too see the two hot girls that were with Quan chi and on his right was...oh no...please god that's not.

"Hey, is that the same tarka whatever that I fought?"Zero asked Raiden.

"Yes is it."Raiden said.

"Shit!"Zero hid behind Raiden."Maybe he hasn't seen me yet."Zero whispered. Baraka started sniffing the air.

"He may not have seen you. But he smells you."Raiden said.

"No he doesn't."

Baraka started growling.

"Yes he does."

"No he doesn't!"

Baraka swords came out.

"Yes he does."

"No..he..doesn't!"

Baraka looked at Raiden.

"He found you."

"...Shit."Zero said before walking oout from behind Raiden. Baraka growled before a man walked up too the throne. He wore red and black robe. He had greyish hair, goatee and mustache...evil! And he looked like an sorceror.

"Who's the old fart?"Zero asked.

"That Zero is Shang tsung. Shao kahn's sorceror."Raiden said.

"Wow! That guy must be really desperate if he needs that old fart."Zero said.

"Zero, appearances can be deceiving."Raiden said.

"Whatever makes you happy."Zero said.

"Kombatants! My name name is Shang tsung In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some are here of their own violations. Others you came by chance, while the rest of you volunteered to partake in this tournament."The man SHang tsung said.

"Actually I came fo-Food!"Zero yelled, pointing at the giant buffet of food."Must have food!"Zero said, running towards it, everyone looked at Zero weirdly, even Shang tsung looked at him lke that. Johnny looked at Sonya.

"Hey Beautiful, Johnny cage."Johnny said, Sonya scoffed.

"You guys were with each other when you met me! And your telling her your name now?! Dumbass!"**(You should all know who that was.)**

"Goood for you."Sonya said.

"What? Massiv strike? Citizen cage? Ninja mime?"

"Bullshit!"

"None of these ring a bell?"

Sonya ignored him when she saw someone walking.

"Kano.."Sonya said.

"Kano? Wasn't in that one?"Johnny said.

"Nobody cares!"

"You participate in the most important Mortal kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after the ninth Outworld victory, will determine Earthrealm's fate."Shang tsung said.

"Why Earthrealm? Seriously, from what I heard, there are others. Just take control of them!"

"If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge...me"Shang tsung said.

"That old geezer's the final challenge? They might as well give me the belt right now. They do have belts, right?"Johnny asked as Sonya scoffed.

"If it makes you shut up, yes!"

Johnny looked too his side too see Shang tsung next too him.

"What? How did you-"

"Appearances can be deceiving."Shang tsung said.

"Wow! Raiden you were right!"

"Our first kombatant will be Mister Cage !"Shang tsung said, floating too his throne.

"He can fly!"

Johnny laughed before walking towards the ring..carpet..whatever.

"That's right! That's right! Who's it going too be?"Johnny asked.

"Baraka!"Shang tsung said, Baraka growled before jumping off the throne and infront of Johnny.

"Twenty he's going too loose!"

"Mmm, ok...Nice makeup, but is it reeeallly necessary?"Johnny asked.

"Dumbass! Even I know those are real!"

Baraka took out his hand swords.

"Woah!"

**"They will taste your flesh!"**Baraka growled.

**ROUND ONE, FIGHT!**

"Seriously, am I the only one that heard that?!"

"Man, I love those blades."Johnny said, getting into a stance.

Baraka charged at Johnny, swinging his claw swords. Johnny ducked under the blades before uppercutting him. Baraka growled before kicking Johnny sending him a few paces back. Johnny ran at Baraka, he jumped in the air then kicked him in the head. Baraka roared before slashing at Johnny. He then grabbed Johnny and picked him off the ground, he threw him too the ground and stopped on his stomach.

Johnny grabbed Baraka's leg and pushed him off. Baraka staggered but Johnny lifted his legs above him and launched himself into Baraka's face, showing the slowmo attack and showing Baraka's teeth break. Baraka landed on the ground unconscious.

**WINNER! JOHNNY CAGE! ROUND TWO, FIGHT!**

"Did no one else see his body insides?! Or here the voices, seriously?!"

Baraka picked himself up and growled at Johnny before charging at him. Johnny smirked and threw a punch, but his smirk disappeared when Baraka caught it. Baraka punched Johnny in the face like three times. He then took out one of his blades and slashed at Johnny. Baraka threw Johnny too the ground again before kicking him too the side. He lifted Johnny up and started punching him. Now the weirdest part is that too everyone it was Johnny. But too Baraka it was Zero, doing everything he is doing too Johnny, is what he is going too do too Zero.

"That is a bit brutal!"

Baraka let Johnny go before slashing at him with his blade. He picked Johnny up before slamming him back onto the ground. He jumped in the air and body slammed Johnny. Baraka roared before taking out his blade and slashing down at Johnny who dodged at the last second. Johnny got up and prepared too fight if not when Baraka slashed at him and ended it with a punch too the face

**WINNER! BARAKA! ROUND TWO, FIGHT!**

"That was hilarious!"

Johnny got back up and ran at Baraka. He ducked under Baraka's slash and punched him in the stomach. He jumped over Baraka and kicked him in the back. Baraka got back up and charged at Johnny. johnny grinned before blocking Baraka's attack and punching Baraka in the face, sending him rolling. He grabbed Baraka's head and slammed it too the ground. Baraka rolled his feet and tripped Baraka could attack, Johnny got back up and punched Baraka in the face. He then tripped Baraka, then jumped in the air and slammed down on Baraka.

"Cheap shot!"

Johnny got back as did Baraka who started swinging his blades. Johnny acted fast and dodged them. He ducked under a swing and kicked Baraka before uppercutting him, sending Baraka flying too the ground. He then jumped in the air doing a summersault. Baraka looked up too see Johnny's foot connect with his face before landing too the ground defeated.

**WINNER! JOHNNY! FINAL ROUND, FIGHT!**

Baraka picked himself up and snarled at Johnny, he then saw Johnny turn into Zero and flip him off. That ticked Baraka off! He roared before charging at Johnny. Johnny was caught surprised by this sudden outburst and dodged at the last second.

Johnny decided too go on the offensive and attacked Baraka. He saw an opening and took it. Baraka would fell that in the morning. Reason, Johnny ducked under his blade and kicked him in the knee and then punched him in the gut. And then kicked him in the face. Baraka rolled too the ground defeated.

**WINNER! JOHNNY!**

"Yeah that's right, and I'm going too take you all out, I'm going too take you out! I'm going too take you out! I'm going taking you out..to dinner! Johnny said, he pointed too several people until he ended at Sonya who scoffed.

"Good luck with that!"

"Alright, who's next?"Johnny asked.

"Your next opponent will be...Reptile!"Shang tsung said, Johnny looked up too see a creature appear from nowhere. It jumped too the ground and Johnny finally saw it.

It had green retillian skin, green reptillian eyes, and was garbed in a black chest plate, right shoulder guard,green pants, arm and leg guards. It hissed at Johnny.

"Nice stunt, who's your agent?"Johnny asked, Reptile glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Begin!"Shang tsung said.

"Alright! It's showtime!"Johnny said, getting in a fighting stance. Reptile nodded his head no.

**"I wwill nnot ffight yyou wweaklliingg."**Reptile said.

"Something wrong Reptile?"Shang tsung said.

**"YYess, II cchallenge the oone wwho ddefeated BBaraka!"**Reptile said.

"Um dude if you weren't watching, I just defeated your friend."Johnny said, confused as was everyone else.

**"NNo, II cchallenge tthe wwarrior oof llighting!"**Reptile yelled too the crowd. Everyone was silent, the only sound was Zero...eating. Everyone turned too look at Zero, standing at a buffet table, eating the food, Did he just eat entire loaf of bread? Okay more like gorging on the food, everyone watched in amazement as Zero ate a hole chicken wing, throwing the bone away.

"This so good! I haven't ate in ages!"Zero yelled, drinking down a giant glass of water. Quan chi looked in disbelief at this man while the warrior clad in yellow was neutral. But in his head was 'WTF'. Sonya couldn't help but smile at this. Kitana and Jade looked in disbelief at seeing this boy eat so much. Sub-Zero, Cyrax, and Sector looked in disbelief at this kid while Frost couldn't help but giggle but stopped when her master looked at her. Raiden sighed in innoyance.

"Man this is would be so much better if they ha-*Gasp*They do!"Zero said, walking over too the food, his prize, his.

"DONUT!"Zero said, grabbing the donut. It was chocalate with sprinkles on top. He had stars in his eyes as he held the donut in his hand.

"Wow, this kid is...is he crying?"That was the thought for most of the people while Frost tried to contained her laughter. Indeed, Zero was crying.

"It's like dream come true."Zero said, he held it in the air, a light shined down upon.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!"Zero continued too make that noise as everyone stared at him. Reptile eye twitched in annoyance and then lauched a spit of acid not at Zero, but at the donut.

"AHAHAHAH-"Zero was interrupted as a green goo hit the donut, the goo hissed as started too melt around the donut. Zero let it go as the donut hit the ground. The donutdissolved into nothing. Zero's face went :0 as he gaped at the spot where the donut was.

**"NNow yyou wwill fface mme iin kkombat!"**Reptile said.

"..."

**"YYes, qquiver iin ffear kknowing tthat yyou wwill lllose."**Reptile said.

"..."

**"WWhat ssay yyou?"**

"..."

**"WWell?"**

"..."

**"SSay ssomething?"**

"..."

**"OOk, sseriously wwhhat's wwrong?"**

"Zero, is something wrong?"Raiden asked, Zero fell too his knees. Until he screamed too the heavens.

"NO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!"Zero yelled, everone took a step back. He then slammed his fist too the ground as lighting started surrounding him, going wild.

"I was hungry!"Zero yelled, the electrcity getting more wild.

"I just wanted food! And I got a donut!"Zero yelled, standing up. Everyone backed up besides Quan chi. The girls all around for some reason felt...lust? Yep, that was the feeling they had.

**"But no! You just had too kill the perfect food!"**Zero yelled, turning too Reptile. Reptile glared at Zero.

**"II ccchallenge yyou!"**Reptile hissed. Zero's eyes turned white.

**"Challenge accepted motherfucker!"**

**ROU-**

**"SHUT UP! You will not being doing that. Let's fight now!"**Zero yelled, charging.

**(Play Evoltuion by Korn)**

Reptile charged as well. Zero threw his hand back going for a punch. Reptile ducked it as he tackled Zero. He punched Zero in the face like three times. He then lifted his head so he could prepare too spit acid at Zero. Zero glared at Reptile before lifting his feet so they were at Reptile's chest and pushed Reptile off him. Reptile got back up too see Zero flying right at him with his fist back. He threw it, connecting with Reptile's face and sending too the wall creating a crater.

Reptile picked himself up and hissed at Zero. He charged at Zero who charged back. Zero threw a punch but Reptile dodged and punched Zero in the cheek. Zero stopped himself from flying with his foot and threw his fist. Reptile saw the attack and caught it. He then took his other hand and started punching Zero in the side. He kept punching until he pushed Zero away and prepared too punch Zero as did he. Both threw punches, Zero turned his head so the punch missed him but Reptile wasn't so lucky. Zero added electricity too his punch and hit Reptile, taking some parts of his mask off and sending him flying. Reptile somersaulted and landed on all fours. Glaring at Zero.

**"Come on Rango! Show me what you got!"**Zero yelled, Reptile replied by disappearing shocking Zero.

**"What the he-Oof!"**Zero felt something punch him in the gut. He then felt something punch in the ribs, and he felt something break. He looked around too find the source.

**"What the hell? Does he have super speed? If he does that is so cheating!"**Zero thought before he felt he got kicked in the face. He then felt a burning sensation on his shoulder too see the green goo. It was a little smidge but it hurt like hell.

**"Acid! SHIT!"**Zero thought, he then heard something and ducked just in time as acid came right past him. He looked back too see nothing but he kept his guard. He heard something, a single sound that sounded like a hiss, and was right behind him. Zero twirled himself around too punch the air but instead connected with someone's face. Reptile reappeared, shocked that someone found him.

**"Bitch you can't hind from me."**Zero said, Reptile hissed and sent another acid shot. Zero turned his head away from it but that was what Reptile wanted. He charged at Zero and punched him full square in the face. Zero fell too the ground and landed on all fours just as Reptile did. And that gave all the girls a perfect view of his perfect shaped ass. Zero looked under him too see Reptile charge at him. He stood up and turned too see Reptile slash at him.

Zero threw his head back as the clawed hand was centimeter from him. That gave Zero the moment too punch Reptile in the stomach, Reptile hunched over but was soon met with Zero's other fist, sending him flying. He fell to the ground and coughed up green blood. He picked himself up and slammed his fist too the ground in anger and stood up, glaring at Zero.

**"LET"S END THIS!"**Both Zero and Reptile yelled at the same time charging. Both threw a fist, one lighting and the other scales. Both hit, creating a shockwave and causing dust too fly. Everyone covered their eyes as the dust flew.

**(End Evolution by Korn)**

It soon settled as everyone looked too see both Zero and Reptile still standing. Zero was bleeding from his shoulder where the acid was, his forehead was bleeding on the side of his head and was slightly smoking...hot for the ladies. Reptile was smoking as well...not hot though. His armor was damage as chucks were ripped off. Blood dripped from his wounds as his knuckles bleed as was Zero's.

"Amazing."Raiden whispered, never has he seen that power.

"Interesting."Shang tsung said, never has he seen Reptile do this, nore has he seen someone fight Reptile like that. Both fighters stared down each other, both breathing heavily and staring each other down.

"What is happening?"Liu kang asked.

"They are waiting who will fall."Raiden asked.

"What?"Liu kang asked.

"Neither is willing too back down. They are having a standoff."Raiden said, everyone was silent. Both fighters stared eact other in the eye until it was over. Reptile fell too his knee until collapsing too the ground. Zero stood up proudly.

"The donut has been avenged. But now I will n-OH MY GOD! There's another one!'Zero said, going back too his happy mood and chaarging too the table. he landed on the table too grab his prize, the chocalate donut with sprinkles.

"Oh my beautiful donut. I shall cherish you forever."Zero said, before eating the donut whole."In my stomach of course."

Everyone was staring at Zero.

"What? I'm hungry."Zero said, he saw Reptile get up and he walked over too him. Reptile had his head down in defeat. Zero smiled.

"That was fun. You were really tough guy too beat. You actually made this tournament fun. I really hope I get too meet people as strong as you."Zero said, smiling at Reptile. Reptile was shocked, he had never seen someone so nice. He expected the human too gloat about a dumb and worthless meat he was but this man complimented on how strong he was.

"Congratulations warrior. Now kill him!"Shang tsung said, Zero looked at him and then looked back at Reptile. Reptile saw his face and looked down in defeat, waiting for his end.

"You gonna take my hand or what?"

Reptile opened his hand too see Zero, his hand in Reptile's face, offering him too take it.

"Come on, it's a hand. You take it."Zero said, Reptile took the hand as Zero lifted him up. Reptile stood for a moment before stumbling. He was about too fall but Zero caught him.

"Woah! Come on Lizard man, let's get you too a medic. Anybody know where a medic is?"Zero asked.

"..."

"No?"

"..."

"*Sigh*Alright, I'll find it myself."Zero said, dragging Reptile away.

"Kill him!"Shang tsung ordered.

"Bitch, kiss my ass! Infact, why don't you go back too Shao kahn and sucked his dick, while he sucks your dust filled cock! Asshole, I don't take orders from some old shit!"Zero said, dragging Reptile away. Shang tsung glared at Zero but looked back at the other fighters.

"Very well, we will continue the tournament tomorrow."Shang tsung said, everyone left besides Raiden and Liu kang who watched Zero drag Reptile away.

"Is that why you chose him Raiden? Because of the powers he posses?"Liu kang asked.

"Yes, also I sense something within him. He seem's fimiliar."Raiden said, watching Zero.

**(Later)**

Zero was walking around the place, he just found the doctors for the place and gave Reptile too their care. He smiled as he watched the night sky.

"Ah, it sure is beautiful out. I sure nothing bad happens."Zero thought, he heard footsteps behind him and turned too see Sonya blade walking somewhere. Not far from her was Johnny following her.

"Better stop him before he hits on her. I may like girls on much as he does and I may be a pervert. But even I know not too hit on someone who's been in the military, no matter how hot she is."Zero thought, he walked towards Johnny as he followed Sonya. Wondering what could go wrong.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. I apologize again for the short fights. I will make them longer later in the story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the fight of Zero and Reptile, I hope you like the song, go on youtube of put on your ipod if you have it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, here is an update of the harem:**

**Mileena**

**Jade**

**Kitana(It's a yes now.)**

**Frost**

**Sheeva**

**Skarlet**

**Sonya blade**

**Sindel(Got the idea from a review)**

**Nitara(Also from a review, plus she's hot.)**

**Tanya**

**And anyone else someone suggest for me. Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget too review and until my next update. Omega108 out!**


	3. K(A)(N)O! VAMPIRES! And saving JAX!

**Hey everybody! I am so sorry for not updating. I was working on this one. I had school and my other stories. I hope you can forgive me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Also, if anyone forgot(Which is highly unlikely) here is the harem.**

**Kitana(Won't change my mind)**

**Jade**

**Sonya Blade**

**Frost**

**Tanya**

**Sindel**

**Sheeva**

**Skarlet**

**Mileena**

**Nitara**

**And anyone else suggest. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter, onto it then.**

* * *

**Chapter three:K(A)(N)O! VAMPIRES! And JAX!**

**(Bridge)(I honestly don't even know where they were)**

Zero watched as Sonya talked in her walkie-talkie and Johnny walked up.

"So here's my plan. I'm going to jump down, tackle Cage off the cliff with me too give Sonya some privacy. Now I need to know why I'm talking too myself?"Zero said too himself. He stood up and jumped off.

"JeroniOh dear god!"Zero ylled, falling on the floor. right in front of Johnny and Sonya."Ow."

Sonya looked at Zero before looking at Johnny and scoffed.

"You again? listen I got some serious problems and I'm in no mood too be hit on by movie stars."Sonya asked.

"Anyone want to help me up?"

"Come on, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be walking around this freak show by yourself."Johnny said.

"She's from the military! You need her more than she needs you! Now can someone help me up?!"

Sonya just walked away but Johnny wasn't giving up. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Listen sweetheart, I can't let you run loose without an escort. And I serve a better escort then this silver idiot."Johnny said, pointing at Zero.

"What you say means nothing too me."

Sonya had her back turn but for some reason when Johnny called Zero an idiot, that made her...mad! She gave Johnny a nasty punch to the face.

"I don't need no escort and I'm definitely not your sweet heart."Sonya said, getting into a stance.

"Well see about that sweetheart."Johnny said, getting into a stance.

**ROUND ONE! FIGHT!**

Sonya jumped in the air and did a kick but Johnny blocked it and pushed her off. She got back up but Johnny punched her. Sonya got back up and ran up too Johnny and punched him in the gut. He hunched over but shook it off and then kicked her.

But Sonya wasn't giving up so easily but before she could attack, Johnny then went on the offensive and grabbed Sonya and did a drop kick to her chest which sent Sonya flying. Johnny then ran towards her and did another front  
kick this time his target. Sonya recovered in mid-air and gave Johnny three jabs to the face and did a spinning roundhouse kick. Before Johnny could get up, Sonya jumped in the air and body slammed Johnny in the chest. Knocking the shit out of him..literally...gross. And taking him out.

**WINNER! SONYA! ROUND TWO! FIGHT!**

"Nice one Sonya! Now please help me up!"

"I happen too like silver."Sonya thought, Johnny caught her off guard by doing a black flip to her jaw which sent her flying through the air. But Sonya did a flip of her own and was on her feet when she hit the ground.

She then attacked with a cart-wheel kick which stunned Johnny. Johnny then decided to end this and did an ax kick too her shoulder which brought her down. She got back up and threw a right hook but Johnny caught it and punched her in the gut. she tried getting up but Johnny then kicked her again in the face.

"Cheap shot!"

**WINNER! JOHNNY! FINAL ROUND! FIGHT!**

Sonya ran at Johnny and punched him. Johnny stumbled a bit but Sonya didn't give him a second. She then started punching him in the face, he hunched over but Sonya knee him in the face sending him flying.

Johnny got up and decided once more to go on the offensive. He ran at Sonya and punched her. Sonya got out of her pain and threw a punch but Johnny caught it and punched her to the side. He then threw a punch but Sonya  
caught it and threw her own punch.

Johnny landed on the ground, but got back up and threw his feet, knocking Sonya over. She got back up but received a punch to the face. He then kicked her in the stomach and grabbed her and slammed her to the ground defeated.

**WINNER! JOHNNY!**

"Yeah not bad for a...girl."Johnny said, kinda feeling like a bigger ass if that even possible.

"Sexist."Zero whispered as he lifted himself up. Johnny went up to help Sonya but she pushed him away.

"I don't need your help."Sonya said, Johnny backed off.

"Fine, I'll let you handle your own problems!"Johnny said.

"That's a good idea."

Before Johnny could turn around, he felt someone grab him and throw him over the bridge. Zero looked up to see the guy throw Johnny off the cliff...that was awesome.

The man looked to be about twenty or thirty I don't think it mattered, he was garbed in brown clothing, and had a cybernetic eye on his right eye.

"Now that he loosened you up, time to end this."The man said.

"Not man enough to fight fair Kano?"Sonya asked.

"I don't fight fair."The man Kano said, he was about too punch her when he received a lighting punch to the face. He looked back to see Zero in front of him.

"Look buddy, I'm great that you threw Johnny over the edge, good job by the way but I'm not letting you beat this hot awesome military lady. You'll have to get through me first."Zero said, getting into a defensive.

**"Fine by me."**

Before Zero could comprehend who said that. He felt his feet get lifted from the ground. He looked to see himself above the ground and looking to see himself floating above the ground. He looked up to see who is holding him.  
He blushed at who it was.

It was a woman, she was very hot to Zero, she wore red sleeves, a brown bra with...spikes? Yeah, okay then, anyways she wore a metal garb over her lady part, wore leggings, a red bandana over her head and covered her left eye, and black hair. She also had wings that kept her flying. She looked at Zero and smiled.

"So, you going to let me go?"Zero asked.

**"Do you really want to fall that far and go splat!"**The woman said, chuckling.

"...Is it bad that I am getting a hard on from you?"Zero asked.

**"No, now be silent."**The woman said.

"Where are we going?"Zero asked.

**"Too meet my master Shao kahn."**The woman said.

"Wait! You mean that dick who wants to control the Earthrealm, the one who Raiden can't kill because he's too lazy to do it?"Zero asked.

**"Yes, now he wants to meet you."**The woman said.

"Sorry lady, but I have no time for this. As much as I want too sped time with you, I have too go."Zero said, he then put his legs on her stomach and added electricity too them. He then pushed himself off like a rocket off her as the woman gasped. Zero fell to the ground before rolling to the ground and landed on his feet.

"Ta da!"Zero said, he turned back as the female landed right in front of him."Hey, since that happened, what a get a bite?"

**"Sure."**

"What do you eat?"Zero asked, the girl answered by hissing and claws came out.

**"Blood!"**

"Oh, okay that doesn't sound good."Zero said.

**"And yours is on the menu."**The woman said, Zero would be scared..if she didn't say that.

"Is that a joke? Because if it is, that is a really bad joke. You clearly need help for making jokes."Zero said.

**"You are really annoying, you know that right?"**The woman asked.

"Yep, so do I get a name for the beautiful lady?"Zero asked.

**"Nitara, the vampire seductress. And servant to the Emperor Shao kahn."**The woman Nitara said.

"Well Nitara, I don't plan on being someones dinner. So if you want my blood, you'll have to fight for it...and I realized that sounded weird."Zero said, Nitara chuckled.

**"You truly are a strange person."**

"That's what the hot girl Frost called me."Zero said.

**"Can't blame her, you are strange."**Nitara said.

"Well being normal is overrated. So what does your emperor Shao kahn want with me?"Zero asked.

**"Why don't you come with me and find out."**Nitara said.

"Naw, I don't really want too. I got stay here and protect my home since the lazy gods can't."Zero said, getting into a fighting stance.

**"Fine, then I will make you."**Nitara said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Okay, let's rock!"Zero said, electricity surrounding him.

**ROUND ONE! FIGHT!**

"Okay seriously, please tell me you hear that?"Zero asked, Nitara answered by flying at Zero teeth extended and claws sharp as hell. Zero ducked under as she slashed at him with her claws. He flipped away from her before landing on his feet. Nitara charged again but Zero had other plans, he threw himself on the ground, his hands behind his head as Nitara flew over him.

Zero smiled as he pushed himself back up, his feet in the air and now smashing onto Nitara's face, Zero added electricity too his feet. Electrocuting her and sending her into a tree. Nitara flew out of the tree and hissed at Zero who in returned grinned at her.

"Aw come on, you wanted a fight and I'm giving you one."Zero said, Nitara hissed at Zero and charged, Zero ran at her as she flew at him. He threw his fist back preparing to punch. Only problem is when he did was when she ducked under the punch and grabbed Zero in the waist and sending him flying with her. She flew up in the air as she grabbed both of Zero's shoulder's and put him so he was face to face with her.

"Uh, you want to talk about this?"Zero asked, Nitara only answer was letting go of Zero.

"Guess nHOLY SHIT!"Zero screamed as he fell to the earth. Nitara smiled as Zero fell to the earth.

**"It's too bad I have to do this. The master wanted him, that and he was actually cute...wait why did I say that?"**Nitara thought as she watched Zero fall too the...tree...yep totally just fell into a tree. He jumped down and brushed himself off. He looked to see Nitara land on the ground with a frown.

"I'm okay."Zero said, smiling.

**"You won't be for long!"**Nitara said, charging. Zero smiled before rolling out-of-the-way. He got back to see Nitara charging at him, this time tackling him and sending him into a wall, knocking him out.

**NITARA WINS! ROUND TWO, FIGHT!**

"Okay seriously, I cannot be the only one hearing those voices."Zero said, getting back up. Both charged at each other, Zero threw a punch but Nitara caught it, she then threw a punch but Zero caught her as well. They did the  
next best thing...throw their heads back and head butt each other. Both stumbled back from the massive headache. Zero clutched his head as did Nitara. Zero shook it off since he still had a fight to do. He charged at Nitara, throwing a right hook too her face.

Nitara shook off the attack and delivered a kick too Zero's stomach. Zero hunched over, Nitara smiled as she clamped her hands together and slammed them on Zero's back. She smiled in victory but stopped when Zero twisted his body around, his leg throwing her to the ground. Zero got back up and jumped in the air, he body slammed Nitara who hunched from the contact. Zero got back up as did Nitara, before she could attack. Zero threw a left hook too her face, she then received another too her left. He raised his leg to kick her in the stomach. Nitara threw a punch too Zero, throwing his cap off, Zero stopped his foot into the ground to stop him from falling. He threw a solid punch right into Nitara's kisser. He then charged before kneeing her in the stomach, she fell on her knees. Zero lifted her up so she was on his knee, he put his elbow above her and slammed it on top of her. Doing the X-ray moment.

"Seriously! How can I be the only one to see that?"Zero asked, Nitara got back up, she threw a punch but Zero blocked it. She then threw her leg but Zero threw his, throwing her leg back. He then jumped in the air and threw a punch, Nitara landing on the ground. She got back up but was met with Zero's fist too her face...again! Zero then clenched his hands as electricity started charging up, he threw both his punches at Nitara, creating a shockwave and sending her flying to the ground.

**ZERO WINS! FINAL ROUND FIGHT!**

"It's not going too shut up, is it?"Zero asked, Nitara got back up.

"Ready to end this?"Zero said, getting into a stance. He saw Nitara's shoulder move. He soon started hearing her giggle before she started laughing.

"Uh, something funny?"Zero asked.

**"Yes, I finally found it."**Nitara said, laughing.

"Found what?"

**"The perfect challenge!"**

"The perfect challenge?"Zero asked.

**"Yes, I have always wanted to find one. I could never find the perfect one. Until you, a mere mortal."**

"A badass one with lighting powers."

**"Have proven that you are strong. Maybe even stronger than I anticipated. But it doesn't matter, we shall fight...to the death!"**Nitara yelled, getting into a stance.

"Okay, I know your hot an all. But don't you need me for your master or something?"Zero asked, Nitara shrugged.

**"I'll say you slipped."**

"..."

**"..."**

"...Okay then."Zero said, getting into a stance, electricity surrounding him. **"Let's dance."**

**(Play MGR:R OST A Stranger I remain. Mistral theme) (Why? Because it's fucking awesome!)**

Both charged at each other, throwing a punch. Both fist connected, creating a shockwave. Both warriors pushed their fist forward, trying too pushed the other back. Zero then decided to use his other hand. So he started absorbing electricity into his hands and started punched Nitara in the ribs. He kept on punching until he threw his fist onto her chest, pushing her away. He threw a right hook too her face, sending her rolling to the ground. Nitara got right back up and glared at Zero. Zero charged, throwing his hand back.

He threw it but Nitara ducked under the punch and tackled him to the ground. She got up and flew in the air until she was twenty yards away from the ground. She pointed head first to Zero and started spinning. Zero leaned forward to see Nitara spinned towards him. Zero threw his feet on the air and launched himself. His feet connected with her face, stopping her attack and sending her flying to the ground. Zero landed on his feet and stared at Nitara getting back up. She flew at Zero, throwing her fist back.

Zero went on the defensive and put his hands in front of him, in a defensive position as her fist connected with them. He pushed her away from him, Zero took a step and threw his fist, punching Nitara so hard it threw her into the wall, creating a crater. She slowly fell off, dust flying. Zero knew she wasn't done...and he was right when she got back up charged full force, her arms out for a grab. Zero couldn't run so he held his arms out. Grabbing hold of Nitara's, she pushed him back a few paces but Zero held his ground...and got a good feel of her chest since her was like pressed too his. Nitara wouldn't admit but she could feel his hard chest. Zero threw his head back and head butted her hard, his cap falling off. Nitara let go of Zero, holding her acheing head. She shook it off and opened her eyes too see...well see Zero smiling.

**"What?"**Nitara asked.

"This is fun. Your as fun as that Reptile guy."Zero said, grinning like a school kid. Nitara scoffed.

**"Please, I am far stronger than that over-sized lizard."**Nitara said.

"Hey, that's not nice. He was fun too fight."Zero said.

**"Whatever, let us continue."**Nitara said, Zero shrugged.

"If you say so." Before Nitara could react, Zero ran at her and delivered a left hook too her face. She stepped back from the force and hunched over as Zero punched her into the stomach. She growled at Zero before flying straight at him. Zero's arms started electrifying, instead of punching Nitara. He raised them and threw them to the ground. Creating an explosion, blinding Nitara who flew away. She used her wings too blow the smoke away and looked too where Zero was and found...nothing. WHAT?! She saw him right there.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Nitara heard the sound of Zero's voice behind her and turned too come face to face with Zero's feet, hitting her and sending her flying to the ground. Zero landed on the ground with perfect grace...before tripping over his cap. Zero rubbed his head.

"Aw man, that was so awesome if that didn't happen."Zero muttered, getting up and getting his hat on. He looked to see Nitara still standing but swaying.

**FINISH HER!(End of MGRR OST)**

"Uh, I really don't want to. I won't kill her, it's because she has an awesome rack, or a nice ample ass. It's totally none of that...Let's get started."Zero said, his arms started lighting up before he charged at her. Nitara looked up too come face to face with Zero's fist.

**BOOM!**

The awesome punch caused an explosion. Zero walked out of the dust, carrying Nitara. Nitara woke up from the blast...I'll never know how though. She found her self upside down and a perfect view of someones ass. Until she realized that perfect shaped ass was the annoying h-blonde, just blonde and totally nothing else. She stared moving on, trying to get off him. Zero feel her and let her go. She landed butt first on the ground, she blew some hair out of her face and looked at Zero.

**"Why didn't you kill me?"**Nitara asked, Zero smiled.

"I could never kill you! Your too hot, sexy, awesome, beautiful, great body, and strong. Plus I have nothing against you, besides you trying to kill me...But who hasn't done that?"Zero asked, Nitara glared at him but the pink on her cheeks wasn't hard to see.

**"You must kill me! Or I will kill you!"**Nitara said, charging and claws extended. Zero ducked under her swing. He kept dodging...until he tripped over a rock and fell on his back. The problem also was that Nitara fell with  
him. Zero and Nitara eyes widen in shock as their lips met. Nitara was about to push away but for some reason couldn't, for some reason she..like it? Yes, she soon melted into the kiss, his lips felt like excitement and hot,  
shocking Zero as Nitara put her arms around him. Soon Zero melted into the kiss, both closed their eyes as they deepened the kiss. This is what was going on in Zero's mind: "I'm going too get laid! YES! Take that Johnny! I  
can get a girl before you...You probably did too but mine's hotter!"

They both departed as Zero smiled.

"That was awesome...So you going to take off you cloth's?"

Nitara's eyes widened in surprise before realizing what she done, she pushed herself off Zero and flew in the air. Zero got sad. "Ah, not going too get laid."

**"Next time we meet human! I will end you!"**Nitara said, she turned and flew away. Zero would be sad but instead smiled and waved.

"Bye Nitara!"Zero said, Nitara groaned. She soon put her fingers too her lips, remembering his taste, electrifying. She smiled before flying off.

"I'm going too miss her."Zero said, he dusted himself off.

"Don't worry Jax, we'll get you out of here!"

Zero turned to see...Sonya! Yay! He also saw her holding someone. He looked military, Zero couldn't tell. He was african by the looks of it, he wore grey armor, black boots, and black gloves, and he looked badly hurt. They kept on walking...not even noticing Zero until they tackled into him. Sonya pried herself up and felt something under her. She looked down and blushed, under her was Zero, his face in her breast. She saw his hand wave at her.

"Hi Sonya!"Zero mumbled under her breast, which vibrated, causing her too blush and slightly moan. She heard a groan and turned to see Jax on the ground. She got back up as Zero flipped himself up.

"Jax, are you okay?"Sonya asked.

"I'm fine."

"No your not."Sonya said, picking him up. He was about to fall but someone picked him up. Sonya looked to see Zero holding his other side, Jax arm over him. Zero gave her a grin.

"Sonya, who's this?"Jax mumbled.

"A friend."Sonya said, Zero smiled, he looked at Jax.

"Well nice to meet you , I'm Zero."Zero said.

"He's just a kid."Jax mumbled.

"Hey! I beat a giant lizard guy. I can handle alot."Zero said.

"Zero, where is you hat?"Sonya asked, Zero pointed too Jax, she looked to see his cap on Jax's head.

"Zero, really?"

"What? It's good luck hat!"Zero said.

"By the orders of Shang tsung! No one leaves this island!"

The three turned too see the two girls that worked with Shang tsung. Sonya looked at Zero who nodded, she let go of Jax, Zero let Jax put his weight on him too balance. He soon set Jax down, so he could lean on a tree.

"Rest here buddy, we'll take of these hot ladies."Zero said.

"Whoever said I was your buddy?"Jax asked, Zero smiled.

"Hey, I like making friends. Plus you look cool."Zero said, Jax chuckled.

"Go on then..buddy."Jax said, Zero got up and walked besides Sonya.

"I just got through a fight but what the hell."Zero said, electricity surrounding him. "Bring it on ladies." The blue one looked at the green one.

"Jade, handle the fool. I will take care of the other."The blue one said, the green one Jade nodded.

"Hey! I am not a fool. I just don't like to take things seriously all the  
time, is that so bad?"Zero asked.

"Zero, focus."Sonya said, getting into a battle stance.

"Ok mom."Zero said, Sonya smiled and looked at him.

"Ah, ah. No sass."

"Yes mom."Zero said, grinning.

"Enough!."Jade yelled, she charged at Zero with a little stone stick that extended too a large bo staff. Zero ducked under the swing, Sonya went in to help Zero but the other one got in front of her, taking out fans with blades on them.

"You cannot save your foolish friend. Because you will die here."The blue one said, charging. Sonya got into a stance.

"Trust me, I can handle my self. So can Zero."Sonya said charging.

Zero was ducking under Jade's bo as he ran from her. He flipped back away from her, Jade growled in anger.

"Stop dodging coward and fight me!"Jade yelled, Zero just smiled.

"Hey, just because I dodge doesn't make me a coward. I just went through fighting a sexy vampire girl. And I almost banged her too, but I did get a sexy kiss from her."Zero said, smiling. He looked to see Jade clenching her  
staff even more and for some reason looked like she was fuming over something. "What's wrong?"

"What? Oh nothing, now die!"Jade yelled, charging. Zero ducked under her swing. He grabbed her shoulder and twisted her so her back was to him. He put his foot on her butt and kicked her away.

"Why were you fuming?"Zero asked, Jade turned back to him.

"I was not fuming!"Jade yelled, charging. Zero ducked under her swing and flipped away from her.

"yes you were, you were fuming because I almost banggggwwwait a minute. I got it now!"Zero yelled.

"What?"Jade asked.

"Your jealous because she kissed me. It's okay, girls can try, but once you go with Zero, there's no going back."Zero said, smiling. Jade growled before grabbing Zero, throwing him behind her. She took out her bo staff and threw  
it down...Right into Zero's balls...Damn, that got to hurt. Zero's face went :0 as he fell to the ground, holding his balls.

"Mother."Zero squeaked from the pain. He got back up, still holding his balls. Jade walked towards him.

"So how was that for you fool?"Jade asked, all she got was a lighting punch to the right side of her fist. She fell to the ground, she instantly pushed herself back up and turned to see Zero, lighting around his body.

"How did you?"

"Listen, Jade right? I have been through hell before. I got acid on me, I was thrown from the sky. A quick kick in the balls won't stop me."Zero said, his eyes turning white. **"Bring it on!"**

Jade responded by charging. Zero charged as well, throwing his fist back. Zero threw his punch but Jade blocked it with her staff. The force created a shockwave, the power of Zero's punch sent Jade flying. She fell on her back before flipping back up.

Only to be met with Zero's foot in her face. She flew into a tree. Jade got back up and glared at Zero, she ran at him with her staff out. She was shocked as Zero grabbed her staff. He brought her closer to him, she couldn't help but blush as their body's met. She could feel his harden muscles, she felt her mask go off her.

"What are yo-MYMPH!"Jade was interrupted as Zero kissed her, cutting her off. She widen in surprise at Zero continued to kiss her. She soon melt into the kiss, closing her eyes. They parted as Jade opened her eyes...For Zero to headbutt her hard. She fell to the ground in daze from the sudden attack. She got back up and turned to look at Zero, in his hands was her bo staff. He tossed it away.

**"Time I end this. I like fighting but even I have to take a break."**Zero said, he charged at her, his fist thrown back. She saw something form from it, an electric ball. Zero smiled.

**"I always wanted to say this."**Zero thought, he threw the electric ball into  
Jade, yelling.

**"RASENGAN!"**Zero yelled, the blast caused a massive explosion. The dust cleared, showing Jade on the ground, smoking...Hot for Zero. Zero was smoking hot too. Jade was unconscious from the blast. Zero chuckled, before  
walking over to Jade. He picked her up bridal style.

"Sorry, probably went to far on that. Hope your okay."Zero said, hoping she could hear him. And she did, Jade was barely awake when she heard him. But she fell into unconscious. Zero carried her over to a tree, he sat down with her laying on him. Zero was to damn tired to fight so he wanted to end this quickly. He smiled before falling asleep, unaware of Jade cuddling next to him. Zero fell into sleep, muttering about donuts and certain sexy ladies.

**(Later)**

"Zero! Zero wake up!"

Zero opened his eyes too meet the sunlight in his eyes. He covered his eyes, groaning. He stood up to see Sonya over him.

"Hey, why are you sleeping?"Sonya asked, Zero rubbed his eyes before looking at Sonya.

"How long was I out?"Zero asked.

"Twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes! Why couldn't you wake me up like I don't four hours later. I'm tired, I got kicked in the balls, made out with a hot vampire girl an-Wait! Where is Jade?"Zero asked, looking around.

"Who?"Sonya asked.

"The Green clothed girl. Where is blue clothed girl too?"Zero asked.

"Oh, I beat ber. Then the helicopter for me and Jax arrived."

"Wait, what copter?"

"The one that was going to get me and Jax out of here."Sonya said.

"Aw, you were leaving without saying goodbye? Or a goodbye kiss?"Zero asked.

"Zero."Sonya said.

"Right, so after?"

"Right, well this guy Kano."

"The one that threw Johnny off the cliff. That was awesome."Zero said.

"Yes, he blew it up. I faced him and won."Sonya said.

"Good job."

"Thanks, then that old bastard Shang tsung arrived and took Kano and the other two away."Sonya said.

"Alright, quick question though. Where did you find Jax? Better yet who is he?"Zero asked.

"He's my C.O. I work with him."Sonya said.

"Oh, okay. He's a cool guy."

"You barely know him."Sonya said.

"Doesn't stop me from saying he's a cool guy."Zero said.

"So Zero why were you sleeping?"Sonya asked.

"I was tired, I had a long day. Hey, where did you find Jax? I didn't see him with you and the now deceased Johnny."Zero said.

"Well, I found him in a prison cell. Shang tsung tried to stop me from freeing him so he sent this Ice guy at me."

"Sub-Zero?"Zero asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"Sonya asked.

"His apprentice Frost said his name to me. And considering that those two are the only ice people I seen here. Well I'll let you figure that out, so continue."Zero said.

"Well I beat him. Then that guy Raiden interfered. So I fought him and beat him. Th-"

"Woah, woah, woah, WOAH! You fought Raiden and won?!"Zero asked.

"Yes, I did."Sonya said.

" We're talking about the same Raiden, the Thunder God, immortal, Protector of Earthrealm?"Zero asked.

"Yeah."Sonya said, Zero looked at her before grabbing the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"So much for the protector of Earthrealm. Fucking bullshit. Not that you won Sonya, good job by the way. But that our so-called God lost badly I bet."Zero said, he looked down and widen in surprise before looking back at  
Sonya. "Hey Sonya?"

"Yeah."

"Did that girl with the fans cut your skin or under you."Zero asked.

"No, she missed."Sonya said.

"Apparently not."Zero said, crouching down and picking something up.

"What do you mean?"Sonya asked, Zero stood up.

"I mean this."Zero said, Sonya gasped what was in Zero's hand. It was her vest, cut up in shreds. How she didn't see she'll never know. She looked down to see her bare breast in front of the world, and in Zero's face. She covered her chest and blushed.

"Hey, I already saw them and felt them. They are nice by the way. You probably need a new one."Zero said, tossing the vest away. She watched as Zero unzipped his jacket.

"What are you doing?"Sonya asked, he handed her his jacket.

"Well I can't let a beautiful girl like you go walking around half-naked. No matter how sexy you look without it."Zero said, grinning. Sonya blushed but took his jacket. She zipped it up around her, she then saw how ripped Zero  
was. Not as much as Jax but just right. His shirt hugged his skin, showing his perfect six-pack, his strong arms, and the amulet...Wait amulet? Sonya looked at the amulet. It was gold with a red ruby in the center**(Think Original DMC Dante's necklace)**. It shined in the sunlight, Sonya couldn't help but blush even more from Zero. Zero cracked his knuckles.

"Alright, let's go help Jax."Zero said, walking over to his new friend. Sonya followed. They walked over to Jax.

"Sonya! Hey Sonya!"

Zero and Sonya turned to see...Holy shit it's Johnny! And Raiden and Jack-Liu kang!

"Seriously, how is he alive?!"Zero thought, Johnny looked at Sonya.

"Hey Sonya, sup Sarge."Johnny said, looking at Jax. Raiden walked up to Jax.

"He's a major. And you."Sonya said, walking towards Raiden who had electricity in his hands. Johnny stopped her.

"It's okay, he cool."Johnny said.

"No he's not."Zero said, Raiden covered Jax in the electricity. After he was done, it showed Jax healed. He looked at himself and then at Raiden.

"That was impressive."Jax said.

"See, cool."Johnny said to Sonya.

"Wait! You can heal people?!"Zero asked, Raiden nodded.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you heal me after the fight with Reptile?! Seriously do you have any idea what acid feels like?!"Zero asked.

"I apologize Zero."Raiden said.

"Whatever."Zero said, he looked at Johnny. "And you! How are you alive?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw that cyborg guy throw you off the cliff."Zero said.

"I held on the edge."Johnny said, Zero sighed and looked up in the sky.

"Elders, why do hate me? I've done nothing wrong."Zero said. Raiden groaned in pain. Raiden looked at Jax.

"Your thanks are unnecessary. I have foreseen events like memories from my future, and I believe that all of you are connected to Earthrealm's fate."Raiden said.

"Did he tell you that you suck as a defender of Earthrealm?"Zero asked/

"What did you see, Raiden?"Liu kang asked.

"In my visions, Shao kahn becomes invincible. He destroyed all life on Earthrealm and we all die."Raiden said.

"What was the point of keeping him alive?! Seriously what was the point of all this if he becomes invincible?"Zero asked, like assholes beside Jax and Sonya they ignored Zero. Raiden continued.

"I believe that these visions are the key to stopping Shao kahn, but if we change the course of history it could have serious consequences."Raiden said.

"Yeah, let's put trust in your future self's vision's. That won't fuck us up at all."Zero said.

"No sweat, I bet you can take care of it, no problem."Johnny said to Raiden.

"Did I forget to mention he lost Sonya? Sonya! Seriously! Our Thunder God, Earthrealm defender lost to a mortal! Seriously stop ignoring me, I make valuable points in this!"Zero said, and just like that they all ignored him...Well besides Jax and Sonya, they are nice.

"Unless directly challenge, I can do nothing."Raiden said.

"Wow, that is really, really pathetic."Zero said, this time everyone looked at him.

"I mean seriously, you are Earthrealms protector! Yet we have to do your dirty work! Seriously?! I get the feeling that someday Shao kah is going to cheat and invade Earthrealm anyways. You are the laziest god and the only god I met!"Zero said, Liu kang glared at Zero and grabbed his shirt.

"You insolent bastard, how dare you insult Raiden."Liu kang said, Zero just  
glared back.

"You are the number one Kiss ass. You will agree with anything Raiden says. Oh and more thing."Zero said, before anyone could comprehend what happen. Liu kang was on his ass, Zero's foot on his chest smashing him to the ground.

"Don't ever touch my amulet again!"Zero said, he took his foot off Liu kang.

"What's the big deal. It's just an old trinket."Johnny said, Zero glared at Johnny who flinched a bit.

"You wouldn't understand Cash."Zero said, he turned away from everyone. He put his hands around the amulet, gripping it hard. "It's all I have left of family." He whispered. Sonya and Jax would've sworn they saw a tear run down Zero's cheek. Johnny decided to break the tension and looked at Raiden.

"So what do you do aside from standing around and look pretty?"Johnny asked.

"He's not even good at doing that."Zero said.

"For now the tournament must run its course."Raiden said.

"Because you know, they couldn't just kill Shao kahn."Zero said.

"Alright then, we're with you Raiden."Sonya said, Raiden nodded. Everyone looked at Zero.

"Zero, are you with us?"Sonya asked, Zero turned around and smiled at them.

"Meh what the hell. I'm here anyways and I like hanging out with you guys. Well mostly Sonya and Jax."Zero said, Jax smiled and took off Zero's cap before slapping it on Zero's head.

"Hey Sonya I be needing to ask. Why do you have Zero's jacket on?"Johnny asked, pointing at the jacket.

"Uh.."Sonya tried coming up with something. Zero decided to answer.

"It's cold out. So I gave her my jacket."Zero said.

"It's not cold out."Johnny said.

"You have a suit on so you don't know."Zero said.

"I don't and it feels warm out."Liu kang said.

"..."

"..."

"You know what! Fuck off! She doesn't have to answer. I'm Zero! Peace! WOO!"Zero said walking away, giving them the bird. Jax chuckled and followed suit. Sonya walked next to Zero and looked at him.

"Thanks."

"No prob!"Zero said, he then had something on his mind. "Hey Sonya?"

"Yeah?"

"Did anything happen to me after I was out?"Zero asked.

"Nope."Sonya said.

"You sure? Because it felt like someone kissed me."Zero said.

"Nope, must have been dreaming."Sonya said.

"Huh, alright then."Zero said, Sonya sighed in relief. She couldn't let Zero know.

**(Before, like maybe ten minutes ago I don't know)**

_Sonya just beat Kano and was about to kill him when a fireball got in her way. She looked to see Shang tsung._

_"You will not kill Kano today, Ms. Blade."Shang tsung said, he walked past her. Kano walking by and glaring at Sonya and then the blue girl walked by...and the green girl didn't. Sonya looked around until she saw the green _  
_girl on her knee next to Zero._

_Sonya watched as the woman took off her mask and...KISSED ZERO! Sonya watched in shock and anger as the girl Jade kissed Zero on the lips. She departed from him, stroking his cheek before walking away and looking at Sonya. Both glared at each other, both had something in their eyes. Like they were going to fight for something. The girl walked away as Sonya walked towards Zero._

**(Present)**

"Are you sure? I mean it felt like it."Zero said.

"Zero drop it!"

"Fine!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Are sure though?"Zero asked, Sonya sighed. Zero can be nice, and sometimes annoying as hell.

* * *

**And done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again I apologize for the short fights. I'm more focused on certain fights and Zero's. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget review or who to add in the harem. Omega108 out! **


End file.
